As soon go kindle fire with snow
by TabbyShhh
Summary: Tony's too hot. Set in the same 'verse as Weapon of choice but you don't need to read that to understand this. Slash.


The man sitting opposite Gibbs was a lot of things; charming, good looking, smart, witty, loyal to his friends, devoted to his

The man sitting opposite Gibbs was a lot of things; charming, good looking, smart, loyal to his friends, devoted to his job… Right now though he was showing some of the more negative aspects of his personality, acting petulant and spoiled. Acting like the arrogant rich brat Gibbs had no doubt the younger man could have become if he hadn't rebelled against everything his parents stood for.

"I can't believe you don't have air conditioning!" He stormed. Gibbs watched with interest as he took a drink from the cold bottle of water he had just passed him, long throat exposed as he tilted his face up.

Gibbs tried not to respond, it was almost 120° outside. Both of them were hot uncomfortable and irritable.

"You have AC at your apartment." He reminded Tony.

"It's broken."

"Everything's always broken in that place, why the hell don't you move?" Gibbs asked. Tony looked away making Gibbs frown.

"I want to go out, can't we shower and go to a restaurant that has it? Or even the office?"

"You heard what Ducky said, Tony. The city's choked with pollution, if you go out you'll get a chest infection. There's a storm coming that's going to break the heat wave and clear the air." Gibbs sighed. Tony glared at him mutinously.

"I can't believe neither of our cars have air conditioning." Tony continued to rage.

"That's what you get for driving a classic car." Gibbs sighed.

"You don't drive a classic car. You drive a sedan. Jesus, I'm dating someone who drives a _sedan._ A bicycle would be more stylish." Tony threw his hands up in the air. Gibbs fought to stifle a smile, he'd never admit it but Tony's passion towards everything in life was one of his favourite things about the younger man, although it only served to get him in trouble more often than not.

"Tony." Gibbs soothed, standing up to intercept the younger man's pacing. "I know you're too hot, I am too. Yelling isn't going to cool you down." Tony just glared at him. "Come on." Gibbs took Tony's hand. "Why don't we take a cold shower?"

"A cold one?" Tony asked sceptically.

"It'll make you feel better." Gibbs assured. "Finish your water first." Tony swallowed the last few drops of water and then followed Gibbs into the bedroom and through into the en-suite.

"Ok, you win, I feel better." Tony admitted as he flopped down on the bed a while later. The hot air was stifling after the cold shower and Gibbs could see the slight sheen of sweat already appearing on Tony's body.

"You want to do something to pass the time?" Gibbs offered nonchalantly. Tony rolled onto his stomach and peered up at Gibbs through wet bangs.

"Always." He grinned.

"Good. Stay there and don't move." He warned. Tony just grinned, watching lazily as Gibbs left the room. His eyes were closed when Gibbs returned and he wasn't sure Tony was still awake until he opened one eye to blink at him sleepily. Tony went to roll over but Gibbs stopped him. "Did I say you could move yet?" He asked. Tony's breath caught and Gibbs fought to hide a smile. He had long since figured out that Tony's attraction to Gibbs' gun had as much to do with the fact that Tony had had no control over the situation whatsoever as it did with the actual object itself. He hadn't called Tony on it and they hadn't discussed it, just every now and then Gibbs took complete control. Like now.

"Close your eyes." Gibbs ordered. Tony complied immediately. Gibbs took a piece of ice from the bowl he had hidden from the younger man's view. He touched it to the base of Tony's neck.

"Jesus." Tony jerked from the shock of it. "You could have warned me." Gibbs chose not to respond, instead running the rapidly melting ice down Tony's spine, enjoying the delicious shivers that ran through the lean muscled body. He let the ice rest in the hollow at the small of Tony's back, watching as Tony tensed a little when some of the cold water ran down the crevice of his ass. When the ice had melted Gibbs lapped at the little pool of water, replacing the cold sensation with the heat of his mouth, smiling as Tony sighed beneath him.

He scooped up another piece of ice, running it down Tony's spine again, this time continuing until he got to the back of Tony's knee.

"Hold still." He soothed as he rested the piece of ice in the back of Tony's knee, leaving it where it was while he collected another piece. He ran the new piece down Tony's other leg, this time continuing until he caught Tony's foot with one hand. "Hold still." He repeated as he ran the ice of the bottom of Tony's foot, watching as Tony's toes flexed. He ran the ice underneath his toes, smiling when Tony shivered. The ice left at Tony's right knee had melted now and Gibbs repeated the process on Tony's right foot.

"Roll over." He instructed. Tony did as he was told, looking at Gibbs through heavy lidded eyes. "Arms up." Tony complied immediately again. Gibbs moved up the bed, picking up another piece of ice and holding it to Tony's lips. The younger man's tongue flickered out to collect the drops of water, licking and sucking at Gibbs' fingers. Gibbs couldn't help but shudder a little, the things Tony could do with that mouth were obscene. He let the chunk of ice slip into Tony's mouth, wincing a little as Tony crunched it between healthy white teeth.

He picked up another chunk of ice, holding it against the pulse point in Tony's neck, watching as the younger man fought not to move away from the freezing sensation. He let the ice travel down Tony's body until it reached his left nipple. He held it there, watching enthralled as Tony arched up and cursed, before moving the ice to Tony's other nipple, replacing it with his mouth.

"Christ." Tony arched up again as the ice cold sensation was replaced with the heat of Gibbs' mouth. Gibbs repeated the process, moving his mouth to Tony's right nipple, feeling the way Tony tensed underneath him. He slipped the remaining sliver of ice into his mouth and let their mouths meet in a duelling kiss which ended with the ice in Tony's mouth. Gibbs collected more and continued to move down Tony's body, circling Tony's navel with the ice, watching it melt, he left it there, collecting more.

The crease where Tony's hip met his groin was one of the younger man's hottest erogenous zones and Gibbs exploited that knowledge, running ice over the left crease while rubbing with cold fingers on the right.

"You're killing me, Gibbs." Tony groaned. Gibbs just smiled, leaning forward to lap up the water that had collected in Tony's navel. He moved down, licking the head of the younger man's cock, a hand on his hip keeping him from thrusting up too abruptly. Gibbs collected more ice from the now nearly empty bowl, running it over Tony's cock, smiling at the curse words now spilling from Tony's mouth. He held the ice to the base of Tony's cock, close to his balls, feeling and seeing the way they tightened, an involuntary reaction to the cold. He moved the ice lower, not wanting to cause Tony to lose his erection at this point, he moved it to the space behind Tony's balls, hearing him suck in a deep breath. The ice melted rapidly and Gibbs pushed his fingers, slick with water, inside Tony, familiarity with the younger man's body and his responses allowing him to find the spot he wanted and twist his fingers, letting him move with Tony as the younger man arched up off the bed and came calling Gibbs' name.

"Fucking hot." Gibbs cursed, continuing to stretch Tony with his fingers while the younger man panted, trying to recover his breath. Gibbs managed to get the lube open and slick his cock with his free hand, removing his fingers from Tony's body and pushing in carefully but firmly. Tony groaned, wrapping his legs around Gibbs and blindly yanking him down for a mind-blowing kiss that would have been scorching even if the temperature outside had been below freezing.

Gibbs stayed still for a moment, trying to get a hold on his body's reactions. Tony writhing underneath didn't help.

"You're like a teenager." Gibbs laughed breathlessly when he realised Tony was hard again.

"Not my fault." Tony grinned.

"It was a compliment." Gibbs promised, kissing Tony again. Tony gasped into the kiss as Gibbs' hand found a nipple and tweaked it roughly, nipping at Tony's lower lip, well aware that Tony liked the sharp edge of brief pain.

"You have to move, Gibbs." Tony begged, thrusting his hips up in an attempt to force Gibbs deeper.

"Ask nicely." Gibbs instructed.

"Don't make me beg." Tony whimpered as Gibbs' mouth found a nipple.

"But you beg so nicely." Gibbs replied. "Go on, do it for me."

"No." Tony moaned as Gibbs's kisses moved down his neck.

"Go on." Gibbs coaxed. "Say please."

"Don't make me." Tony panted. "Oh god. Ok, ok, please. Please, Gibbs."

"Please what?"

"I don't know, just please. Fuck me, touch me, anything." Tony pleaded. "Please, please." He panted as Gibbs's mouth found his nipple. "Please. I need it, I want it. Fuck." He arched up as Gibbs nipped his nipple lightly. "I'll do anything you want." He promised.

"Anything?" Gibbs asked, lifting his head to look at Tony.

"Anything." Tony nodded. "Please just fuck me." He groaned in relief when Gibbs finally moved deeper, thrusting in and out in a steady rhythm, hitting Tony's prostate easily with each thrust.

Gibbs was holding onto his own control with the skin of his teeth, wanting Tony's orgasm to be the cause of his, he slipped his hand between their bodies, wrapping it around Tony's cock and jerking him off smoothly. It didn't take long until Tony was coming, his writhing body pinned to the bed by Gibbs' own. Like Gibbs had wanted, Tony's ass tightened and contracted with his orgasm, bringing Gibbs' own rolling over him and he came crying out Tony's name.

"Jesus." Tony panted underneath him. "I'm going to beg more often."

"You always beg." Gibbs laughed breathlessly. "You just don't normally realise you're doing it." He rolled off Tony, it was too hot to stay there no matter how much he might want to. "Hmmm." He mused quietly.

"What?" Tony asked, still panting slightly.

"You said you'll do anything I want. I'm just trying to figure out what that is."

"Promises made in the middle of sex don't count." Tony protested.

"They sure as hell do." Gibbs disagreed. A crashing roll of thunder interrupted them.

"It's raining." Tony looked outside. "Can we go out?" He asked beseechingly.

"If you put some clothes on." Gibbs promised with a smile, watching as Tony yanked on some sweats and disappeared, calling Gibbs' name over his shoulder to get him to follow.

Gibbs found him in the back garden, face tilted upwards, eyes closed as the rain soaked him through.

"Tony." He called after a few moments, beckoning the younger man back onto the porch. The rain had cooled the air rapidly as promised on the weather forecast and Tony shivered a little as the cool air met his wet skin, pressing his body closer to Gibbs who kissed him tenderly.

"When are you going to move somewhere that things don't break down constantly?" Gibbs asked softly. It never failed to bemuse him that Tony hadn't moved out of the place he lived. It was close to work but not to any of Tony's friends and it was almost 45 minutes away from Gibbs' home. "I don't know why you picked that place to begin with."

"I wasn't planning to be there long." Tony shrugged, distracted by the rain, one hand sticking out from under the shelter of the porch to collect rain in his palm. "Thought I'd just be here two years or so, like all my other jobs. Didn't think I'd stick around."

"You've been here over five years now." Gibbs reminded him softly.

"Never thought I'd stay there that long." Tony shrugged. Gibbs sighed a little.

"All you ever had to do was ask, Tony."

"Ask what?" Tony frowned, bringing his hand back under the porch and sucking the wetness off his fingers. Gibbs knew if they hadn't just had sex he would have been hard instantly. As it was he felt the familiar stirring in his groin that happened often when Tony was present.

"Want to move in with me?" Gibbs asked nonchalantly, eyes focused intensely on Tony's face. He took in the way Tony's hand dropped away from his mouth and his eyes widened.

"You're serious?" Tony asked.

"Am I ever not?" Gibbs had barely finished speaking before Tony was kissing him. The kiss didn't end until they both had to break apart for fear of losing consciousness through oxygen deprivation. "Is that a yes?" Gibbs asked with a breathless laugh.

"On one condition." Tony grinned, pulling Gibbs closer and nuzzling his neck. "You have to get air conditioning in at least one room."

"I can live with that."


End file.
